


Lighter

by magic_cats2003



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, im doing this instead of sleeping, im doing this instead of working, subpar drawings included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_cats2003/pseuds/magic_cats2003
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Honor

Nightfall. The stars were bright that night, reflected on an open lake before the makeshift camping ground made by the Sunfire soldiers. It was a long journey back to Lux Aurea from the breach - a breach now sealed, destroyed by the humans. It was necessary, at least an understandable decision to the kingdom of Katolis. Of course, these human-on-elf attacks had been going on for years, a battle drenched in hate and grief. So much hatred from both sides, so many casualties, but it was always justified on either side of the battle. It was disgusting, thought many of these Sunfire elves, to have a human among them. A human who sealed the breach. A human who represented nothing but disloyalty and sadness in Xadia. A human who actively opposed them.

However, an honorable human. Janai understood that. The fire crackled somewhere next to her as she wondered the campground, giving orders and setting up tents and bedrolls. Smoke filled the night sky in an almost beautiful way as the warmth of the fire continued to heat the pot of water placed on top. A peacefulness settled in the air, a still peace - not so much quiet, as many soldiers were still up, chattering about this and that - commenting on the human's eventual fate - and meandering around, finding their way to their tents. It had been a long day and the journey ahead was longer, the more rest and comfort they received now, the better. Despite this, Janai stood gazing at the fire blankly, no rest in sight. The orange flames danced and delighted in the cool, night breeze and it filled her with a sense of warmth and strength only she understood. It always helped her when she was lost, Janai found herself - her true center - in the fire. It was obvious, being a Sunfire elf, but her grandmother (and eventually her sister) always instilled pride in having a fire at the very core of your being.

* * *

"It's a beautiful thing, Nai, don't you think?", Janai's grandmother would say. "Look! Look now!" Seated on her grandmother's lap, Janai stared into the fire, desperately willing to see through her grandmother's eyes. "See the way it flicks, it hisses! It's calling you Janai. Khessa, can you feel it? It's special, special my children, to be able to talk with fire. To hear it, understand it, feel it. Never take it for granted." Gently, Janai's grandmother kissed her on her forehead and busied her hands by redoing her hair. Slowly, Janai and Khessa were lulled to sleep by the sound of the fire and their grandmother's voice singing a well-recited lullaby - about the moon and a woman lost in the woods...

* * *

Janai sighed. The water on the fire started to boil and was threatening to spill out of the pot. She quickly grabbed the handle and pulled it off, pouring it into her cup of tea leaves and a magical blend of Xadian herbs. She often disapproved of such things, too bitter or that it wasted time, but she had to admit that relaxing with a herbal hot beverage defiantly seemed to wash the woes of the day away. Walking away from the fire, Janai perched herself on a nearby rock. Sipping her tea, out of the corner of her eye, she looked at the human captive who sat on her haunches, determinedly staring at the ground. Amaya was situated outside one of the soldier's tents, hands shackled and chained to a wooden post which had been hammered into the ground when they all first arrived. 

It had taken a while for them to figure out that Amaya was deaf. At first, they thought she was simply giving them the silent treatment until a soldier by the name Sabah noticed how frustrated and confused Amaya was getting with the continuous questions and soldiers screaming in her face to say something. Sabah, who was good friends with Kazi, tried signing, "Are you deaf?", in hopes that she assumed right. Amaya, relieved someone had finally understood her situation, nodded. 

Deaf? Janai had never come across a disabled general before. She thought it might be of a disadvantage, to not hear an enemy, to have to rely on others for translation or understanding of their surroundings. Yet, the more Janai thought about it, the more she disagreed with herself, purely because of the talent and qualities this human had presented her and her army with. Amaya was fast and smart, a powerful leader in her army, and seemed to be greatly respected. Janai couldn't help but be impressed. The way the human acted at the breach surprised her. She thought for sure she was going to perish on that ledge, she had accepted it. Yet Amaya had bent down and pulled her up. Not only had this human sacrificed herself when manually sealing the breach but had also treated the soldiers, and Janai, with common decency, honor. Something Janai never thought she would come across. 

An honorable human being. 

Janai got up from the rock she was sitting on and placed her cup on the ground. She walked slowly over to Amaya, making sure not to startle her. Amaya had fallen to sit on the ground with her legs outstretched, rather than balancing on her haunches and was looking away from Janai - vacantly looking at the night sky, her eyes making their way across the camp. She continued to sweep her gaze across the camp until her eyes finally found Janai's figure, standing before her.

Amaya looked up at Janai, meeting her eyes, and shifted her body to be more upright - acknowledging Janai's presence. Janai kept Amaya's gaze as she lowered herself to her eye level, balancing on the balls of her feet. Resting her forearms on her thighs, Janai looked away from Amaya and closed her eyes while deeply sighing. Amaya focused on Janai, wondering what she was doing, what she wanted, but waited patiently - she assumed - for Janai to start speaking. She focused on her lips, ready for the words which will eventually fall out. 

Janai finally looked back at Amaya, meeting her gaze once again. "Thank you," Janai spoke in a whisper so as not to disturb the resting soldiers but made sure to mouth her words well and clear so that it would not get lost in translation. Amaya was, somewhat, taken aback. After being taunted by the other soldiers all evening, getting shouted at in the face doesn't exactly feel welcoming but Amaya understood. She was taught to hate any being from Xadia - elves, dragons, magic. All she's ever known of Xadia is hate and grief. The death of her sister, Sarai, forces her to hate them. 

Although, in the same thought, Sarai is the one that taught Amaya kindness. "In everything you do Maya, be kind. Choose to be honorable, don't choose to be on the wrong side." Sarai's words always seemed to fill Amaya's mind at times like these. So, Amaya saved Janai. She complied with the soldiers. She chose not to fight back. But she never expected that an elf would thank her. Amaya tried not to show her surprise as Janai continued.

"You didn't have to do what you did. You didn't have to save me. But you did. You acted nobly and kind. I respect that." Janai continued to look at Amaya, waiting for some sort of understanding, an indication that Janai's words hadn't been lost. Amaya's expression was mainly blank, hiding her surprise at the elf's words. She simply nodded her head, unable - and not really wanting - to say anything further. Janai returned the gesture with her own nod, and with that, she pulled herself upright to walk away to her tent. 


	2. Anew

Janai lay staring at the roof of her tent for a long time. She rises with the sun, as most of her people do, but she didn’t get up. Instead, she breathed, in and out, listening to the bustling of the people outside. Morning chatter filled the air, a fire was started – Janai could feel it – for morning tea. The birds started chirping and singing as they took flight across the brightening sky. The sun. The sun was rising, challenging the deep blue sky of the early morning.

The sun was another thing that Janai was taught to cherish. She could connect with it, felt when it was at its hottest in the day, when it was rising and setting. Although strange to some, it was natural for the people of Xadia – to have nature course through your veins, your primal source radiating in everything you do. Often, it could go unnoticed, nothing new or special if you’ve had it your whole life.

But every once in awhile, Janai taps into her primal source. Feels it truly and strong. Now, she feels the sunrise, hot within her. She breathes it into her system and feels her energy rise with it. As she continues to stare up at the roof of her tent, she hears the outside chatter become louder as more and more people wake up. But suddenly it sounded like more than just chatter.

Janai bolted out of her bedroll and stormed out of her tent. In the middle of the camp a gathering had formed – shouts and arguments met Janai’s ears as she walked over, increasing her speed as anger found its way in her stride. Once she reached the mob of people, she saw three of her own soldiers ganging up against Amaya, who was still in shackles but wasn’t connected to her wooden post. Instead, the chain reached the hand of one of the soldiers in the trio taunting Amaya, pushing and pulling her around. Janai had to push through the crowd which had formed around the four, her fury rising with each step closer.

“What are you going to do, human? Or can you not hear us?”

“Oh, you were already useless before, but now you’re basically worthless.”

One of the soldiers pushed her face right in Amaya’s. “Worthless. Understand?” Amaya flinched at the close contact but didn’t make a move to fight back but instead shot glares through a vile expression.

Janai got to the clearing in the middle of the crowd, a stone-cold expression plastered onto her face. Immediately, the soldier who was in Amaya’s face leaped back, hands intertwined behind her back. The chain connected to Amaya’s shackles was dropped and all three soldiers stood at attention, fear sweeping through their expressions as they looked at Janai.

“And this?” Janai’s stare burned through the three soldiers as if she were the sun herself. She gestured to Amaya who was still on her knees, looking between Janai and the trio. Even in this state – total embarrassment and humiliation – Amaya stood tall, showed no remorse, no fear. Only an expression of loathing aimed at the elves sat on Amaya’s face.

Janai took a sharp intake of breath. “A person. That is who kneels before me and you. A living being. Yes, a human, but has she not shown you anything but compliance. She has not fought back – and that is not a sign of weakness – but a sign of loyalty, a true reflection of who she might be.” Janai glanced at Amaya, making sure she could see what was being said. “I lead an army. I thought a noble, honorable, and strong army. But I see now that you would rather play childish games of taunting than mind your own business.”

“But Sir Janai, we have to find out about the humans, their kingdo- “, Janai cut the soldier off.

“And you thought it best to interrogate her in the middle of nowhere and make fun of her. Oh, yes, and how much information did you receive?” The soldiers looked nervously at each other, shifting their weight, trying not to make eye contact. “That’s what I thought. I will lead the interrogation once we get back to Lux Aurea. Until then, she travels with us as our prisoner but not as a play toy for you to release your pent-up anger on.” Janai had made her way towards the soldiers as she spoke until they were cowering under her figure.

“Understand?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Can someone move her to the shade, the sun is already getting hot and I don’t want to be carrying around someone with heatstroke.” Janai motioned to Amaya and a soldier from the crowd, Sabah, quickly walked towards her and picked her up to lead her to a nearby tree. As she was being led away, Amaya turned to look back at Janai, who was watching her leave, a small smile on her lips – a gesture of thanks. Janai nodded back and turned towards her army. “We leave this afternoon for the nearby town; we need supplies before we get to Lux Area.”

Janai turned to walk back to her tent to get ready but stoped to a halt. “And if there is any more funny business, I will personally see to your dismissal.” The soldiers looked around nervously and continued to stand at attention until Janai was inside her tent.

“Pathetic,” Janai whispered to herself as she started furiously putting on her armor. She understood that Amaya was a human and Xadia had been against humans for many years now, but she failed to see why common decency had to be lost to petty and childish acts. She thought she trained a mature army, not a bunch of three-year-olds. Janai huffed as she placed her headpiece on her head.

The thing is, she thought, Khessa would probably act in the exact same way.

* * *

Janai packed up her belongings before walking outside to find most of the camp packed up, soldiers scattered around doing various tasks to prepare them for the journey into the town. It wasn’t far now, they had traveled quite a bit the day before and were near Lux Area – the town, Solei – being just outside the golden city. Janai worried about the reactions of the civilian elves towards Amaya but she thought it best to deal with it as it came.

Traveling on foot was tiring but the morning was slowly turning into afternoon and the sun was getting hotter. The energy pulsing through the camp visibly rose as everyone got ready to travel once more. Janai thought it best that Amaya stay with Sabah. She had always been of a kind heart.

Amaya looked confused as Sabah tapped her shoulder and beckoned her to follow her. “We’re almost home. We are just stopping at a nearby town for supplies. You’ll stick with me from now on.”, Sabah said with a warm smile. Amaya nodded. It was the only way she had been able to communicate during her time there. She wondered if elves knew of disabilities, or if it was only something humans dealt with. It would be interesting to see how her so-called ‘interrogation’ would be done. Obviously, she wasn’t planning on saying anything. She wasn’t just going to betray her people because one elf stood up for her. She was perfectly capable of fighting her own battles. But she appreciated the kindness from Sabah, she didn’t get frustrated or angry like the others. She didn’t seem as fiery as them. It was nice to be met with a kind smile instead of an insidious grin.

Amaya got up from where she was leaning on the tree and started following Sabah to the forming crowd of Sunfire elves. Sabah led her loosely with the chain and gently touched her shoulder when they had gotten to the back of the line.

“I will stay at the back; general Rouen will lead the group from the front.” Janai made her way to the back of the battalion as the group started their journey forward. She fell in step behind Amaya and Sabah, busying her hands with fixing her belt. When she looked up again, she met Amaya’s stare. She had a smirk on her face and a spark in her eye, something she seemed to have lost since being imprisoned. Janai quickly averted her gaze, opting to look at her feet walking on the ground.

Amaya turned her head back to look forward. ‘She’s going soft on me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments from all you lovely people! Can't wait to write more!


	3. Only A Day

The sun was hot on Amaya’s neck. She could feel her walking getting slower and her energy draining with every step. She didn’t gain energy from the sun as the elves did. Some of the soldiers gave Amaya sideways looks when she started to fall behind. The looks cast upon her since Janai’s interception had been relentless. Muttering and whispering floated through the battalion, Amaya being able to catch a few words on the lips of the elves,

“The Queen won’t like this”

“We’ll see what The Light has to say, I doubt she’s pure, look at her.”

“She’s got that scar though, maybe she can put up a fight. Not what it seems, she can’t even keep up with us.”

Amaya’s mouth started to hurt from biting the inside of her cheek. “Kindness Maya, choose to be honorable” Amaya almost got angry at Sarai’s words, only because she knew it was true, she knew it would be the only thing that would get her through this. She had no idea what her future imprisonment would lead to, but she didn’t think the elves at Lux Area would treat her the same as Sabah or even Janai.

Janai stared at the back of Amaya’s head, noticing her sluggish pace and realized they should probably stop soon to let her rest, get her some water. Janai wasn’t a monster, Amaya was a prisoner, but she wasn’t planning on adding ‘torture’ to her to-do list anytime soon. Janai picked up her pace to almost a jog to catch up with General Rouen at the front. “We need to stop to rest. The human will die in this heat.”

General Rouen gave Janai a distasteful look. “Since when did we care for our human prisoners? What’s next? A five-star hotel, a foot scrub, a nice rub on the back”

Janai stared blankly at General Rouen. “I’m sorry, but when did it become acceptable to constantly question my judgment? The closer we get to the Golden City, the hotter it gets, which means the human will be dragging behind – holding us all back. If I must remind you, I am your leader – the Golden Knight – so can someone please start taking me seriously today?

General Rouen looked a bit taken aback but nodded just the same. “All right, you heard the boss, rest stop everyone!”

As the soldiers started to disperse themselves around the open space where they had stopped – finding shade or a rock to settle on – Sabah explained to Amaya that they were stopping for her sake. Amaya was confused, ‘I didn’t think these elves could feel anything but resentment and hate, why are the- ‘Amaya cut off her own thoughts as Janai approached her, arm outstretched with a water skin in her hand. ‘Oh’, Amaya silently scoffed as she took the water from Janai, signing ‘Thank you’.

“She’s saying thank you”, Sabah, with the limited sign language she knew from Kazi, translated to Janai. “Oh. Yes, you were only going to hold us back.” Janai turned away from Sabah to look at Amaya who had almost finished the water. “You humans really are weak. No matter, we can refill when we get to Solei.” Janai turned to Sabah, “Has the queen been notified of our arrival, we are only a day away now. You know she likes to be prepared.” Sabah nodded and jogged off to a soldier who was sitting on a large rock a bit further away.

Amaya finished the water and passed the water skin back to Janai who took it and placed it in a holding on her belt. They stood there, staring at each other for a short while until Amaya started looking around on the ground for a stick. ‘What is she doing?’, thought Janai but once Amaya had found one, she started writing in the dirt. ‘How long?’, Janai read. “How long to Lux Aurea?” Amaya nodded. “Oh, only a day now. We should get to the town in about 2 hours though. Do you think you are able to make it?”

Amaya looked offended and cross her arms, an annoyed look on her face. She leaned down again to draw an ‘X’ and the word soft underneath it. Janai’s eyebrows knitted together as she deciphered the message. “X…sof-, oh! You’re not soft?” Amaya nodded, looking very smug. Janai could only laugh and then shot Amaya an insidious glare. “You have no idea what is ahead of you, human.” And with that, she walked away over to a group of soldiers gathered by a large tree.

* * *

After their rest stop, the Sunfire elves, and Amaya traveled steadily towards the town, reaching it at sunset. The town was beautiful. Engravings of gold decorated every door frame and pillar. The streets were lined with stunning sunflowers, having just bloomed. It was a small but exquisite town, often used as a pit stop for travelers in Xadia. There weren’t too many people out on the street, nightfall being so close, but there were a few Sunfire elves in the tavern, getting their last round. Janai, who had made her way to the front, even spotted a Skywing elf buying a maroon cloth from a nearby stall. She hadn’t seen one around here for a while. Sunfire elves usually kept to themselves and so the integration of the different elves wasn’t too common near the Golden City.

“We’re not staying for long if you have to get something, make it quick. I will be with Jaipur in his shop getting our regular supply drop. Sabah stays with the human. Maybe don’t wander around too much with her” Sabah nodded and led Amaya to the stone wall which acted as the entrance to Solei. A few soldiers walked into the town, looking to buy various items – food, arrows, or new armor pieces. Amaya couldn’t stop looking at every single aspect of this town. She had never seen elven civilization before. Of course, she had gotten a bit used to the magical aspect of Xadia on her travels, the very nature illuminating with magical essence, but this was a whole nother sight.

The architecture was grand, even for a small town. Stalls and shops lined the streets, each with, Amaya assumed, detailed elven engravings on their entrances or archways. The very cracks in the street were filled with gold material, glistening as the sun sunk deeper in the sky. ‘These elves go fancy’ Amaya thought, raising her eyebrow.

A bell chimed as Janai pushed through the heavy door of Jaipur’s shop. “Ah! Janai! I was wondering when I would see you. It’s a bit late for your usual, isn’t it?” Jaipur was a sturdy man, his horns were thick and curled, his black dreads matted and unkempt. He wore a red undershirt with bronze details and brown overalls fitted over his large stature. Now, he stood behind the counter at the far left of his shop, smiling warmly as he spoke to Janai.

“We got held up at the breach, the human’s sealed it.” Jaipur’s hand shot to cover his mouth as he gasped. “Was anyone hurt?” Janai shook her head. “I did almost fall off the cliff… if it wasn’t for a human.” Jaipur looked intrigued. “Oh?” Janai fidgeted with her shoulder plating as she looked around the shop. “We’re taking her back to Lux Aurea to be interrogated but your daughter has been keeping her company while we travel. She treated me with warrior’s honor, saving me. It surprised me, but she is still a human. I don’t know if Khessa will be pleased.”

Jaipur had moved from behind the counter and started picking out items from the shelves to put in a satchel for Janai. “Sabah’s with her? Oh, I do hope she’s been doing fine, the human I mean. I understand why we’re against them but sometimes it gets ugly, don’t you think? Especially if she saved you.” Janai’s eyes were following Jaipur as he moved through the shop. “Some of my soldiers were giving her a hard time, but I spoke with them. Of course, I’m not dismissing everything the humans have done to us, but she has been compliant and brave – I can’t disrespect that. Sabah has been treating her kindly, you should be proud of her. She’s been doing so well lately.”

Jaipur walked back to behind the counter, the satchel full of items and supplies. A huge grin had spread across his face. “Ah, that’s my girl. Tell her I said hello. Oh, and that her brothers are worried about her!” He chuckled. “Oh, those boys, always looking out for their big sister.”

Janai smiled as she handed him a small brown bag, containing the money for the supplies. “I will. Thank you, Jaipur, have a good evening.” Janai turned as she waved goodbye and pushed through the heavy door once more – a bell chiming as she left. The sun had almost fully set by the time she got back to the entrance. All the elves were standing waiting for her, Amaya and Sabah off to the back, Sabah chattering away about who knows what.

“Let’s get going. There is a campground not too far from here. We will rest there for the night and tomorrow we rise early to get back to Lux Aurea.” Janai spoke firmly. “Queen Khessa has been notified, yes?” She turned to their designated messenger who replied with a curt nod. “Good, let’s go.”

* * *

The sky was scattered with millions and millions of beautiful, illuminating stars. Amaya would never get sick of seeing this. She had seen stars before, obviously, but never like this. These ones shone brighter than anything she had ever seen; she could almost feel their true power in Xadia. She was starting to become familiar with Xadia and its nature. It didn’t scare her like she thought it would. It was something that could be appreciated.

The rest of the soldiers had already gone into their tents, peacefully drifting off to sleep but Janai was still up, staring at the ashes which the fire made that night had left. Amaya understood what it felt like to be the leader of an army. She herself stayed up for hours after the rest of her soldiers when traveling. The peacefulness of the night helped her think better, understand things more clearly – she wondered if it was the same for Janai.

Janai took a deep breath in. She was scared for their arrival in Lux Aurea. She was scared of what her sister might say - about the breach, the human – she didn’t want to disappoint her family. With another sigh, Janai walked over to Amaya, who was now given a bedroll but still no tent (not that she was complaining). Janai kicked over some pebbles which lay on the ground over in Amaya’s direction to get her attention.

Amaya, who was sat on her bedroll, looked over to where the pebbles had been kicked from and saw Janai looking down at her, an unreadable expression washing over her face. Amaya raised an eyebrow, encouraging the elf to say what she wanted. Janai looked almost awkward, Amaya thought, beyond anything she had seen of Janai already.

“May I sit?” Janai asked, gesturing to the spot next to Amaya.

Amaya responded with a nod and shuffled to the left in order to give Janai some room. Janai sat down, one arm resting on her knee, and took off her headpiece. Amaya found a stick on the ground and wrote in the dirt, ‘Can’t sleep?’. Janai read the words and shook her head. “And you?” Janai turned to look at Amaya who had fallen in a similar position as her – arm resting on her knee. Amaya shook her head as well. ‘Interrogation?’, Amaya wrote. “No, only when we get to Lux Aurea, it’s useless trying to get anything out of you now. You aren’t intimated yet.” Amaya wasn’t sure if that was a threat or a joke, but she smirked at Janai. ‘I already told you, I’m not soft.’ Janai looked up from the ground at Amaya with a worried expression, knowing the human didn’t understand what she meant.

The Light.

How would she handle The Light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I was totally inspired by @mollyknox to include a drawing (please go check out her LOTR fic - beautiful BEAUTIFUL writing!) Tell me if you like it and I will do more for future chapters? Also, I know I've been churning out these chapters (I can't get enough of these two) but my week ahead is pretty busy so I don't think I'll be able to keep my upload schedule like this. But don't worry! I am super invested in this story and absolutely intend on seeing it to the end! Again, thank you to all you lovely people who have read this fic so far and for all the comments!! :)


	4. Tough and Hard

They didn’t talk for a long time that night. It was a broken conversation, between spoken words and writing in the dirt. Amaya asked when they would arrive in Lux Aurea the next day. “By mid-afternoon hopefully, if you don’t hold us up.” Amaya smirked, feigning being unimpressed by Janai’s remark. They sat together for a while, surrounded by the night, cold air making Amaya’s pale skin blush red. She was surprised at the heat which radiated off Janai. Even though they weren’t sitting too close, Amaya could feel a steady flow of warmth settling around her. It was almost comforting.

Until she remembered that she was a prisoner and she had no idea what was coming her way the next day.

Janai was complicated, Amaya could understand that. She had a good heart but was too conflicted with the eyes of her soldiers, the watchfulness of her people, the customs of the elves. Amaya gauged that Janai was an elite elf in her society, sometimes addressed as ‘The Golden Knight’ by some of her soldiers. Yet, she didn’t show it. She blended in so well with the other Sunfire elves, her soldiers. It was almost as she was one of them, on their level and merely training, part of the fight as an underclassman. She did it so well that sometimes the others forgot of Janai’s status, only then would she have to remind them. Amaya wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, the battalion losing their hierarchy every so often. But maybe that’s how Janai had so much trust with her soldiers. Amaya could see it when they fought each other, and even on their travels, that they all understood one another like they had known each other for their whole lives, movements completely in sync.

Of course, that could be because of their collective connection with the sun. But even Amaya found a creeping tinge of respect creep up when she saw Janai. She was strong and brave; things Amaya knew nothing but to respect in another warrior. Amaya knew how skilled Janai was as a fighter. She fought Amaya with a toughness she never expected. That was Janai. She was tough and hard.

But she cared so deeply. Amaya could see when Janai was standing up for her, how disappointed she was with her soldiers. She was so fundamentally good that even when she was supposed to go along with the taunting of a human, she couldn’t. She wouldn’t. That is what made up Janai.

Of course, Amaya wasn’t analyzing Janai’s character too deeply, she was more concerned with her future in Lux Aurea. She wondered if she would die. If they would kill her. She thought of Ezran, of Callum. She thought of Gren, oh how she missed her friend.

She thought of Sarai.

Sarai would know what to do, what to say, how to help. Amaya was good at keeping stoic, but Sarai was always more practical in intense situations. They were the perfect pair. Amaya was durable and strategic; Sarai was sound and firm. Now, Amaya made sure to be sound and firm like Sarai. For everyone else, for the boys…for herself. So that Sarai would never truly be lost to a battle casualty, she was more than that. It made Amaya writhe that Viren was there for Sarai’s last breath. She felt cheated, he stole that from Amaya. Not a day goes by where she thinks she would have rather seen Sarai die before her eyes than having to imagine what she looked like. When her eyes rolled back and when her body went cold. To hold her, to cry and scream into her paling face. But she couldn’t. Instead, she cried herself to sleep and screamed into her pillow, willing it to be undone. Willing her older sister to come back.

It was easier now. It was more like a warming feeling deep in her stomach. It wasn’t an abrasive guilt-stricken tang like it used to be. Those feelings were so distant now, left far away in the past.

After Janai left to her tent, Amaya fell into her bedroll and drifted off to sleep. ‘I’ll be strong tomorrow, I know I am. I’ll be strong for you, older sister.’

Janai took off her armor and laid it on the floor next to her bedroll. Thinking about tomorrow she couldn’t help but feel nervous. She was nervous about how Khessa would react to Amaya. Janai didn’t want anything to happen to her, Amaya was good. She would explain to her sister how Amaya treated her with warrior’s honor. Surely Khessa would sympathize then? But, as Janai wrapped herself in her blanket, she knew; so surely; that Khessa doesn’t sympathize. It's just not something she did. Although they grew up together, Khessa and Janai were very different. On the lap of their grandmother, Aditi, Janai learned sensitivity and toughness, while Khessa learned power and strength. Khessa led as a robust queen, rough on the edges, nothing would get past her. But Janai knew how stressed she could get. Sometimes the power was too much and Khessa would crawl into Janai’s bed in the middle of the night and they would eat fireberry pies and Janai would braid Khessa’s hair while singing their old lullaby and they would whisper in the darkness until both were too tired to keep their eyes open. Those times were so precious to Janai. But she knew Khessa’s true power, her lack of sensitivity. It scared her, now more so than ever.

Janai turned on her side, willing sleep to come. She thought about Amaya. ‘She was good.’, is all she could think. She didn’t deserve anything that would undeniably be inflicted on her. But Janai knew she couldn’t think like that. She was supposed to hate humans - and she did. She hated the darkness and power they were so obsessed with. She hated how they tread on Xadian land and stole what they pleased, crushed it, and took it as their own. But Janai knew Amaya wasn’t like that. She hoped she wasn’t like that.

* * *

Eventually, sleep must have taken her because Janai awoke early the next morning. She pulled on her armor, clipped her braids back, and walked out into the campground. She was the first one up, the ground clear of any soldiers, still tucked deep in sleep – the sun low in the royal blue sky. She breathed in the chilled morning air, closing her eyes and taking a moment. Today she was going to be tough. She was going to show her hardness, she would be who her sister wanted her to be. Janai looked over at Amaya, who was still asleep in the corner of the campground. No matter what she felt towards this human,

She had to choose her people.

She had to choose her sister.

* * *

As they traveled, Janai led from the front. Head forward, nodding or shaking her head curtly when asked questions. She showed no emotion on her face, merely an unreadable blank slate plastered on, brows furrowed and serious. Amaya had noticed a shift in Janai’s mood when she woke up. She walked around the camp, placing her feet hard on the ground, barking orders; in a stern tone, she had got everyone up and ready in no time at all. There was no more sympathy, no soft side glances to Amaya to check if she was okay. Amaya didn’t think she was supposed to notice those, but now, Janai looked hard. Almost hollow.

As they traveled on, the sun rose high in the sky, hot again on Amaya’s skin but she had gotten more used to it now. Slowly, a golden shine started appearing on the horizon, almost blinding Amaya as they got closer.

This was the Golden City.

Amaya had thought Solei and its golden cracked roads and tall golden pillars were extravagant, but this. This was something she had never seen before. As they moved forward the city grew closer. Everything was golden, a metallic sheen that shone off every surface and building. Lux Aurea was nothing Amaya could ever have imagined. The road they were traveling turned to gold and the bustle of the settlements started reaching their ears. The city was surrounded by glorious rivers of clear blue water, waterfalling off platforms built higher above the smaller towns. In the middle of the city stood a tall, breath-taking pillar, a celestial column that caught the sun’s rays in a magical way, directing it to the top of another golden structure that sat at the top of the city, an obviously important building in Lux Aurea.

They walked through a settlement, Sunfire elves fussing this way and that, all with serious and firm looks placed on their faces. Some noticed Amaya walking at the back with Sabah and sneered disgust towards her, some even spitting on her. ‘A nice welcoming’, Amaya thought as she shot her own loathing glances at the elves.

They finally reached the entrance to the building in the middle of Lux Aurea, built with different layers stacked on top of one another, each strikingly gold and illuminating. On the top, Amaya could see a circle of towering pillars, elven patterns engraved in their brilliantly gold surfaces. “Take the human to the prison cell.” Janai nodded her head to the back of the battalion then turned to face forward again. “Thika! Go fetch Kazi, they know the hand language, yes? Tell them they will assist me in the interrogation of the human.”

“Yes, sir”. The soldier named Thika ran ahead into this palace of sorts, no doubt planning to find Kazi in the library facilities inside.

Sabah began to lead Amaya ahead into the palace. As she passed Janai, Amaya tried to catch her gaze, a sudden pang of worry settling in her stomach. But Janai avoided her stare. Amaya thought - on purpose. Sabah held Amaya’s elbow leading her downward in the palace, indefinably towards the prison cells. Amaya motioned to Sabah with a confused look on her face, she wasn’t able to read Janai’s lips from so far away. “Oh,” Sabah had a sorrowful look as she explained to Amaya, “I’m taking you to the prison cells, Sir Janai will lead your interrogation from there with Kazi. They’ve studied linguistics and know of your hand language.” Amaya nodded, her eyebrows furrowing as she walked forward with Sabah.

They had been walking down several stairs until they turned a corner and the temperature suddenly rose exponentially. Amaya was taken aback until they reached the top of a long flight of stairs which led down to a room containing a ring of fire. Beads of sweat started to settle on Amaya’s temple as the heat became thick in the air. ‘Is this how they’re going to do it? Kill me by burning me to death?’ As they reached the ring of fire, Sabah pressed a nearby column with the palm of her hand, an opening appearing suddenly in the middle of the fire so that they were able to step through. Sabah continued to lead Amaya into the ring and set her down on her knees, hands still shackled behind her back.

“I’ll have to leave you now.” Sabah took a deep breath in, looking down at Amaya, trying to find the words to say. She had always had a sense of empathy from her father that the other elves didn’t seem to have. Although she believed in human’s evil deeds and actions, she had started to enjoy the company of this particular human. She sighed again, dropping her shoulders.

“You’ll be okay, Janai sympathizes with you. I can tell. She’s not as hard as she seems, no matter how much you may think so” Amaya responded with a determined nod.

She knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter (also the very average Janai and Khessa drawing.. :) ) We're starting to align with canon now, which is exciting! I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible according to my perception of everyone's relationships - I would love for yall to leave your thoughts in the comments! And again, thank you for reading!!


	5. Of Course

“Welcome to Lux Aurea, human”

* * *

After Amaya was taken to her prison cell, Janai felt a pang of guilt settle in her stomach. She had purposefully averted Amaya’s gaze as she was pulled away to the ring of fire. She didn’t want to do it, but now they were in Lux Aurea, she had to be the Golden Knight. She had to be an elf who hated a human.

While the battalion spread out, unpacked, and settled back into their home duties, Janai stayed outside the Sun Nexus palace, waiting for Kazi. After a while, the timid elf ran out towards Janai. Looking like a deer caught in headlights, they hastily bowed and spread their hands out in front of them. “Golden Knight! I am here to assis-“ “Yes, yes, thank you Kazi. Follow me.” Janai quickly shut off Kazi’s rambling. She didn’t have time. Khessa would want something done about the human and Janai needed to get there first, maybe get something out of Amaya so Khessa would see she wasn’t just another useless human. Together they walked down to the prison cells, Kazi almost tripping behind Janai as they tried to keep up.

As they reached the top of the set of stairs leading down to the ring of fire which contained Amaya, Janai took a deep breath in. ‘She’s human. Her people have hurt you, your family. No sympathy, no mercy.’ She opened her eyes and her face molded into an undeniably dour look - eyes forward, a frown deepening the lines in her forehead. She powered forward towards the cell, her boots clicking hard on the stone floors.

“The human prisoner communicates in some kind of hand language.”

“Sign language actually”, Kazi had caught up and walked tentatively next to Janai as they continued, looking small next to her. “And she probably uses Katolis sign language specifically. You see, many of the regions use differen-“

“Can you translate or not?” Janai stopped in her tracks and turned to Kazi. She didn’t have time for these trivial facts.

“Oh, um, yes. Of course. I was top of my class in linguistics. Although I don’t think a hand language would technically be linguistics. What would you call it? Finguistics?”

Janai had long stopped listening to the babbling elf, she had more important things to think about. Now, she had to focus on getting information out of Amaya. She knew it would be hard, she was stubborn and impertinent, a loyal human willing to give up her life for her home and kingdom. 'This might not be easy'. Janai stoically walked through the ring of fire, her skin cracking with molten lava, much like the type which flowed by the breach.

“Welcome to Lux Aurea, human.”

Amaya noticed a shift in the flames surrounding her as Janai walked into the ring. She looked up at her, beads of sweat running down her face. With eyebrows furrowed, she shot a glare at Janai. Just then the ring of fire parted into a circle, letting Kazi through, who looked as if _they_ were the one being imprisoned, narrowly missing getting burnt as the fire returned to its original state.

Janai took several steps forward towards Amaya and crouched behind her. “I’m going to uncuff you now so you can speak. Don’t do anything stupid.” Amaya’s eyes followed Janai as she went behind her, trying to keep up with her lips to understand what she was saying.

As Amaya’s hands were uncuffed, she wondered who this new elf was. They were small with short dreadlocks flicked over the side of their head, long slick horns exposed. ‘An interpreter?’, Amaya thought. It would certainly be a relief if it were. These past few days had been treacherous – not being able to communicate clearly. Amaya brought her hands in front of her and cradled them once they were uncuffed, fidgeting with her wrist where the shackles had chaffed at her skin. Janai moved back to be in front of Amaya, starting the long-awaited interrogation.

“What were your human soldiers doing on the Xadian side of the border?”

Kazi interpreted as Janai spoke, much to Amaya’s relief. Although now, she was silent, refusing to cooperate. Determined in her loyalty. “What are the humans planning?”

Amaya stayed silent, turning her head to the side in defiance.

Janai huffed in Amaya's silence. Didn’t she understand that she was trying to help her, save her? Amaya didn’t understand. She didn’t know Khessa. She barely knew the lengths the elves would go to to destroy humans. She was trying to save her. She was trying. Really, she was. It made her angry, that Amaya didn’t understand the lengths Janai would go for her.

“I’m losing my patience,” Janai moved quickly towards Amaya, crouching to her level, their faces close. She didn’t want her to die. “Say something”. Amaya’s eyebrows knitted. So close to Janai, she almost forgot. Forgot that she was a prisoner. In a hot ring of fire. Because these elves hated her. And she hated them.

 _She’s not as hard as she seems._ Sabah’s words were clear in Amaya’s head. She knew. So close, she knew. She could see the uncertainty in Janai’s eyes. The way they flickered across Amaya’s face, searching for something, anything.

Amaya raised her hands to speak. She wouldn’t give up her loyalty, no matter what. She loved her kingdom, her army, her family - too much. And she was still her own person. She wouldn’t be swayed by one elf who happened to sympathize with her. And she defiantly wouldn’t lose her edge.

“Why don’t you just stick that sword up your ass.” Amaya glanced at the interpreter. She knew the elf wouldn’t translate what she said exactly. No one ever wanted to have fun.

Amaya crossed her arms and settled on the back of her feet. She wouldn’t forget her loyalty, but she wasn’t going to mope around in this cell forever, mine as well entertain - if nobody else, then herself. Meanwhile, Kazi spluttered, trying to translate in the most respectful way possible.

“Well, what did she say?” Janai was indeed getting impatient. And she knew Amaya had said something crude. ‘Of course, she did’, Janai thought, waiting for Kazi to spit out a translation.

“If my interpretation is correct – and it is! – she suggested an unusual way in which your body might accommodate your sword.”

‘Amaya, why do you have to make this _so_ hard’ Janai turned back to Amaya, finally fed up. This was going nowhere and if Amaya couldn’t understand that she was trying to help her, possibly save her from dying, she would _make_ her understand. Janai grabbed Amaya’s chin, forcing her to look directly at her.

“I suppose you think that’s funny?” With a quirked eyebrow, Janai shot Amaya a distasteful glare. With Janai’s hand still tightly gripped on her chin, Amaya smirked and nodded. She could see Janai didn’t actually want to harm her, although that meant nothing here. Maybe _she_ wouldn’t do anything, but in Lux Aurea, Janai wasn’t the only elf Amaya was imprisoned to.

“That’s a common sign for yes.”

Janai looked at Amaya, making up her mind. She would take her to Khessa. But she would defend her, she was sure she could. She just needed to show Amaya the severity of her situation, show her that she had to cooperate, even a little bit. After all, it would still be helpful to get information about the human soldiers, Janai still had her people to protect.

Janai kept her hold on Amaya’s chin strong, holding her stare. “We’ll see if you have the same attitude with our queen,” And with that, Janai grabbed Amaya’s collar and pulled her to her feet and dragged her towards the Queen's throne – where she would be judged.

* * *

The walk to the Sun Nexus throne room seemed longer than it should’ve been. Janai kept her grip hard on Amaya, holding her arms tight to her side. She was angry. She was angry because Amaya gave them nothing. She was useless to Khessa. Janai’s breath became unsteady as she thought of what she would say to convince her sister. She hoped warriors honor would be enough – it was the only thing she had.

Amaya let herself be guided towards the Queen of Lux Aurea. With her back pressed against Janai as they walked, Amaya felt her breath hitch every now and then. It seemed Janai was just as scared as she was.

_Not as hard as she seems._

They reached the very top of the Sun Nexus palace – where Khessa sat all mighty on her throne. After climbing so many stairs to get there, the group of three were slightly out of breath. None the less, Janai pushed Amaya down on her knees in front of Khessa, while both Janai and Kazi bowed and fanned out their hands in salute to their queen.

She was beautiful – Khessa. Amaya stayed on her knees, hands cuffed behind her, and gazed upon, with no doubt - the Sunfire elves’ queen. She was beautiful with power and confidence and intensity. Amaya sneered in such a presence. This was the elf she was told about so many times, who she really and truly believed hated humans. Hated her.

“Your radiance.”

Amaya turned her head slightly to catch Janai’s words.

It was wild how Amaya could sense the very atmosphere of loathing. She had felt it when she was traveling, of course, but this. Every elf glared down at Amaya, as though she was nothing. Because to them, she was. It made Amaya feel so, so small – a feeling she had never experienced much in her life.

“We captured this human general at our border,” Janai spoke evenly and with confidence. She had to convince her sister, she had to. “But she refuses to cooperate with my interrogation”

Khessa had walked down from her throne, flanked by another elf adorned in a golden headpiece – resembling the horns of Sol Regem – as well as grasping a golden staff, a very piece of the sun seemed to reside in the center. Khessa looked down on Amaya, her staff pushing her chin up.

Amaya couldn’t stand it. The way she did it was so subtle, but it was so hostile, so invasive. Amaya spat at her. She didn’t care about kindness anymore, why should she. She had been kind, she had been brave, she had been all the things Sarai would want and yet she was still here, getting prodded around and judged by their queen who would most likely kill her anyway.

Janai and Kazi flinched. ‘Amaya, you are the most infuriating creature I have ever laid my eyes on’. Janai glanced at Khessa, waiting. Waiting for the inevitable.

“Dispose of her”

Janai knew that she would say that. She had said it so many times before in the presence of a human. But this hit Janai hard. It jabbed at her heart, a sense of guilt settled somewhere between her chest and stomach. She wasn’t going to let it happen, she still had to fight for Amaya.

Khessa must have noticed Janai’s expression, flashing from worried to thoughtful – trying to come up with the right words to convince her sister. “If she is not useful, get rid of her. She's worthless.”

The way Khessa spoke of Amaya like she was nothing like she was an object. _So_ easily disposable. Worthless.

No. That wasn’t Amaya. That was so far from who Amaya really was.

“She’s not worthless. She may be a human, but she fought bravely. She treated me, her enemy, with warrior's honor. Should we not do the same?” Janai held her breath. Prayed her sister would understand her, hear the plea in her voice.

Khessa stared at Janai before lightly chuckling. “Oh, my sweet little sister. If you truly believe this one is so special, we’ll let the Light decide her fate.”

No. This is what she feared, this would determine if fighting for Amaya was worth it. She knew if Amaya was pure, if she was truly good as Janai believed, Amaya would recover. Janai didn’t know what she would do if the Light revealed that Amaya had a darkness within her.

On command, the elf which adorned the headpiece and staff walked towards Amaya. For the first time, Amaya was scared. So utterly insignificant and terrified under the Sun Nexus. Surrounded by elves. On her knees in front of the Queen who had the power to dispose of her.

But Janai was there.

She realized she trusted her more than anyone here.

The staff was shoved into her face, the Light unbearable. Amaya turned her head to look away. She didn’t understand what this was, what they were doing to her.

“No. You have to look.” Janai knew she had to look into the light in order for it to work. For her to live. Her heart jumped when she saw how scared Amaya was. She had never seen her like this. She wouldn’t allow her to lose her bravery, her determination now – not yet.

She pushed her face into Amaya’s, making so sure that she could read her lips. “You have to look. If you want to live, you have to look into the light”. Janai could see that fire come back in Amaya’s eyes. She almost beamed right there. _‘Oh, of course, she would have a pure heart. Its Amaya. No darkness could ever find its way into her.’_

Amaya read Janai’s lips. Trusted her. How could she not? So, she braved the Light. She turned back, looked directly into the brightness.

It was the sun. It was, it burned into her eyes until she saw nothing but white spots. Her world became darkness, then a blinding light. She saw her family, she saw her friends, she saw her home. Would these flashes be the last time she’d see…anything? She saw the sky, bright blue in the morning as the clouds parted. She saw flowers, the red ones outside her window which she loved so much. She saw her words, her sentences, her voice, disappear.

And then.

Nothing. It was over. Now only darkness.

“Hmm. A human with a pure heart. How original." Khessa scoffed. "Just take her."

“Thank you, sister.”

Janai picked Amaya up attentively. She knew it hurt. All Sunfire elves had to go through purification when they were small. It didn’t do as much damage or hurt as much as it would for a human, but Janai still remembered the spots burned into her eyes. The Light seemed to burn into her heart.

But she believed Amaya would get through it. She knew it.

* * *

­­­Amaya still wept. Quite sobs left her mouth every now and then – involuntary probably. Tears continued to drip down her face as she looked absentmindedly at the air, still seeing burned white spots but nothing else.

It had taken a few minutes to get Amaya to settle. Kazi and Janai had guided her back to her cell and uncuffed her. It was the least they could do. She was on the brink of hyperventilating, breath short and rapid as they walked down back to the prison cells. Once there, Janai requested Kazi get some supplies to ease Amaya’s pain – ancient Xadian herbs kept safe with the healer.

“Tell them I fell, that it's not serious but it stings. They’ll give you the right remedy.” Kazi ran off out of the cell, leaving Amaya and Janai surrounded by the fire.

Janai wished she could let Amaya rest in a more comfortable environment – breathing in air thick with heat wouldn’t help in soothing her, but Janai hoped the remedy would help. There wasn’t much more she could do.

She had placed Amaya sitting in the middle of the ring of fire, the coolest spot – if there was one – and had crouched down, eye level with Amaya and hands reached out, almost holding her face as her eyes blinked and her face twitched with every tear falling.

She should look broken. She should look ready to fall apart at the slightest touch. But she didn’t. Of course, she didn’t.

She looked braver than ever. She looked determined and strong and ready. 

“Oh, Amaya.” Janai sighed. Amaya must have felt a slight breath from Janai because she turned her head and looked straight at her. Janai’s hands hung in the space between them – Amaya sat with her legs slightly propped and apart, Janai sitting back on her feet, close. Slowly, carefully, Janai stretched out her hand further. Just to cup the side of Amaya’s face. Just to let her know she was there, that she would be okay. That she would take care of her.

Amaya flinched slightly at the contact but eased into the hand she knew to be Janai’s. She had been fighting and tense for the better half of an hour now. She was tired. But the pain never left. She couldn’t see, but she knew they were back in the fire cell from the heat pounding at her head and into her skin. Surprisingly, Janai’s hand was cool to the touch, a gesture of comfort in this world full of pain.

Amaya moved her head slightly so that Janai’s hand would reach her eyes. They burnt, they stung so much, all she wanted was something to cool them – ease the pain. Janai must have understood because she moved both her hands to cradle Amaya’s head, thumbs pressed cool on her eyes, hopefully soothing the burn.

Time passed but to Amaya it was sluggish. Pain made everything seem stretched out. They sat like that for a while, Amaya holding Janai’s wrists in order to keep her hands in place, before Kazi came jogging back into the cell, carrying an armful of various herbs, serums, and medicines. Janai smiled at Kazi in thanks, slowly moving her hands away from Amaya.

She dressed a piece of cloth with an aiding serum, meant to cure burns, as well as a blue leaf of some sort which was ice cold to the touch. “She will be okay, won't she?” Kazi asked cautiously as they watched over Janai’s shoulder as she prepared the cloth. Janai took a deep breath and stopped fiddling with the cloth to look at Amaya.

“Yes. She will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long wait! But I hope I made it up to yall with the extra-long chapter... Let me know what you think. It was super fun writing into canon, cant wait to do more! <3 (Obviously had to include a super rough sketch of these 2, love me some hurt/comfort)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
